


The Winter Soldier and The Summer Assasin

by TeamMarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMarvel/pseuds/TeamMarvel
Summary: The daughter and youngest child of Howard and Maria Stark. Beautiful and a genius like her older brother, who she always had a close relationship with. Raised to dominate the weapons world and to run a multi millionaire enterprise.Anthony Edward Stark and Athena Eleanor StarkRuthless. Genius. Compassionate. Powerful. Cunning.Children. Siblings.December 16, 1991.A car crash.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped into my head. I though about ways we could make Tony empathise with Bucky and stop Civil War. I played around with a few ideas. Then I made it personal.

Athena Eleanor Stark.

She was adored by the public. Where Maria loved her children equally, Howard doted on his daughter more. He simply was a relatively present father to her and not her brother. However Tony never held it against her. She always allowed him to vent and rant, while she sat patiently waiting to bring up a project they could work on together. Sometimes she allowed him exclusive access to her secret stash of chocolates. He could have any other candy or sweet at the snap of his fingers, but he chose not to. Athena had told him she ate these when she had nightmares and knowing that and being allowed to eat said chocolates filled him with warmth he never knew he wanted. 

Tony always had many names for her. Athena. Eleana. Lena. Nora. When he wanted to piss her off he would call her Eleanor, and she would reply with Edward and they would both joke about sounding like Victorian ghosts. Her bullies had many names for her too. 

“Cheater” “Annoying” “Pigheaded Nerd”  
“I bet you steal all the test sheets, that’s the only way a dumb girl like you could get grades like this.” 

But Tony ensured none of them would ever hurt her. He knew not to interfere, to let her stand up for herself, or she would be further teased about it, but he was always vigilant. He was a fierce protective older brother. Always keeping a watchful eye over his baby sister.

The daughter and youngest child of Howard and Maria Stark. Beautiful and a genius like her older brother, who she always had a close relationship with. Raised to dominate the weapons world and to run a multi millionaire enterprise. 

Anthony Edward Stark and Athena Eleanor Stark

Ruthless. Genius. Compassionate. Powerful. Cunning.

Children. Siblings.

December 16, 1991. Howard and Maria Stark were returning from a convention they took their daughter to. Tony had been many times and was bored of it so he stayed home. Athena had never been, since the age limit was eighteen and above and she was sick this time last year. It was an exciting day for her. Winning all the competitions, just like her brother did, receiving compliments from her father, that her brother did not. She sits in the back of the car, humming to the radio. 

All of a sudden.

_Tires screeching. The car was bumping and tilting. Dad curses and mom screams. BAM! Dizzy then awake. ___

__“MOM! DAD! WHAT HAPPENED?”_ _

__A man with a metal arm steps forward. His hand clamps around mom's neck. Tears cloud your vision. You clamber into the front seat and uselessly tug on his arm._ _

__“STOP STOP PLEASE STOP”_ _

__He grabs you with his other arm and hurls you out the car._ _

___Glass breaking. Stinging. The hard ground. Choking sounds. _Choking? MOM! _____ _

_____You clamber up from the ground._ _ _ _ _

_____“MOM!”_ _ _ _ _

_____You try to reach your mother's body, before you hear a weak whisper.___ _ _

_______“Ath...Athena”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“DAD!” You sob_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Run, run little thea”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“DA-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A fist. Hard. Cold. Metal. And then all goes dark ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“BREAKING NEWS: HOWARD AND MARIA STARK, AS WELL AS 19 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER ATHENA STARK SUFFER FATAL CAR CRASH. THE TEENAGERS BODY IS PRESUMED TO HAVE PROJECTED OUT OF THE VEHICLE DUE TO IMPACT. POLICE SAY HER BODY IS LIKELY BEYOND RECOGNI-” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Tony picks up the remote and mutes the tv. He feels sick. He wants to rage, hurl, anything to stop. Stop this nightmare. Gone his mother. His lovely darling mother. Who made sure to send cakes to his room when he was angry. His sister. Who left little notes and puns around their joint lab for him to find. His baby sister he vowed to protect from harm. His father. His negligent father, but his father nonetheless. Gone. He feels sick. He feels numb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________And now he has to run a company. At 21._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“You okay kid?” Obadiah asks_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“No”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“You will be” It sounds more like a command than reassurance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________\------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________She wakes up alone in a room. It is bare and has sparse decoration.She sits on an examination table wearing a blue dress. A stern older woman enters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Good you have woken. Hydra did their part, delivered the raw material, now we prepare it. For mutual benefit. Of us and Hydra of course. You will do important work, and bring about change. You have great potential мой дорогой. . Welcome to the Red Room Starkling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мой дорогой = my dear


	2. Chapter 2

_The Summer Assasin ___

__You snort internally at the name, although your face does not betray any of your amusement. The Red Room wanted to name you something like the winter soldier, seeing as you were his female counterpart, but they apparently aren’t very creative._ _

__But then again, no accuses someone named Madam B of an overactive imagination._ _

__You were also known as the silent killer, as your genius and extensive training allowed you to finish missions in minutes. The power would go out for 60 seconds and when it was back on all the buildings inhabitants would be dead, and their research stolen and deleted. No cameras or alarms were raised until the bodies were found two weeks later.You were smart and you were fast._ _

__You went through Hydra’s hot seat as well as the red room’s training. You had to spar the winter soldier and go on missions with him. The first time you met him ended up with him holding a broken nose and you with bruises all over your neck. You both came out with grudging respect for each other._ _

__You might even say you had a sick sense of camaraderie in that moment._ _

__But it was all for nought as you were both put in the seat as punishment, to remind you who was in charge._ _

__You had to kill and you had to obey. You were taught to serve. To be self aware of the fact that you belong to Hydra and the Red Room and nobody else. Especially not yourself._ _

__You walk down the dull gray hallways as people walk around you. They are militaristic in their gait, except the scientists of course. However the tension is betrayed in all of their faces and postures. You display none of that as you tune out their conversations, until you hear something of interest._ _

__“The soldier has lost contact with base after getting rid of the leak”_ _

__“Apparently he might be captured or something”_ _

__"Hah no, I think the dog finally ran away"_ _

__You quicken your pace ever-so-slightly. Your partner is compromised. You know what this means. The assigned handler finally comes in sight and you send him a tense nod as he opens the heavy metal door. You silently walk inside._ _

___Hide your emotions. Keep your back straight. Walk in long strides. Chin up, shoulders back. Don't speak until spoken to. Don’t question or stare. Look ahead and stay aware. Be obedient, starkling. ____ _

____Madam B’s voice runs on repeat as it always does as you take up a defensive stance in front of Alexander Pierce._ _ _ _

____“Hello there assashin, we need to have a chat”_ _ _ _

____You stare blankly at his face, despite your emotions raging inside._ _ _ _

____“Apparently your darling partner has gone rogue, and you were the last to see him”_ _ _ _

____Your pulse quickens ever so slightly._ _ _ _

____“Thus we must talk. Have a seat”_ _ _ _

____He points to the electric chair, or you fondly call it the hot seat. You obediently walk towards it. Some part of you begs you to turn. To punch him in the face and run, away from him, away from hydra, away from the electricity, away from the pain._ _ _ _

____And yet you find yourself being strapped into the chair._ _ _ _

____“Did you know or suspect his betrayal”_ _ _ _

____“No sir”_ _ _ _

____ZAP. You clench your fists._ _ _ _

____“Did you know or suspect his betrayal”_ _ _ _

____“No sir”_ _ _ _

____ZAP ZAP. You grind your teeth._ _ _ _

____“DID YOU KNOW OR SUSPECT HIS BETRAYAL”_ _ _ _

____“NO SIR”_ _ _ _

____ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP._ _ _ _

____“Do not raise your voice at me whore. Do you have any information on the soldier”_ _ _ _

____“No sir” You say through gritted teeth_ _ _ _

____“Useless” He sneers at you “Prepare her for her mission.”_ _ _ _

____No No No No No_ _ _ _

____You start trembling with fear and yet you open your mouth for them to shove the mouth guard in._ _ _ _

____Tears stream down your face and you turn to see their sneers and smug expressions._ _ _ _

_______Electricity crackles_  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
And then all you know is pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some clarification. This is supposed to be after the highway/bridge scene. In the movie, after killing Jasper Sitwell, and fighting Steve, Sam and Nat, he gets back to Hydra and has his memory wiped. Here however he does not make it back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> biscuits and being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a short chapter, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.

The Asset was in deep deep trouble. Presently he was sat under an abandoned bridge. He knew he should have gone back. Back to his handlers, to Hydra. Yet something in the man’s face inspired him to take some time for himself. It was odd. The idea of himself, of taking things, of giving- “Would you like a biscuit?”

An aged bald woman wearing odd clothes is smiling at him. He simply looks at her. His blank face and unseeing eyes give no hint of the whirlwind of thoughts in his head. She places a biscuit in his hand anyway and walks away giving him an oddly knowing look. He looks down at the biscuit and for some reason puts it in his mouth. It could be poisoned, spiked with drugs, but he knows unless they were Hydra, they likely wouldn’t know what dosages to use on him.

He knows his партнер will be here soon. He knows what will happen after. He will be put in the hot seat for longer as punishment. He knows she will have already been through it as well. She will no doubt be pissed at him. And rightly so. He failed to comply. Now she was dragged into this as well. 

Right now he is thinking about the man on the bridge. He knew him. He remembers him from flashes of memories. An asthmatic child. No this man was built. But it was him. How?

The Asset knew his incompetence had to do something with his head. He knew that man, he knew him. It has been happening, he feels things, things that are known but he does not remember. The feeling of remembering is familiar too. Like it has happened before but was stopped before too. He was feeling. He was- He was. He is. The feeling of him being -living breathing feeling fighting remembering- was strong and nostalgic and bittersweet and overwhelming and all too much. He could not think right even before the mission and seeing that man threw him for a loop. He remembers stealing pies and wooing dames. Dames? Where did that word come from? He thinks he knows his name. He remembers calling him a punk. And he would call him a jerk. Did he have a name? What would his name be? 

The buttery richness of the biscuit is a new and yet familiar taste in his mouth. He closes his eyes, even while being hyperaware of his surroundings. He speaks, unusual for he was not allowed to, not unless discussing mission to someone else. Yet he does it anyway, to explore that sense of being.

“But I knew him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> партнер = partner


End file.
